Running
by Riannah.D
Summary: Stefan Salvatore is a broken man running from his dark past, when he meets the enigmatic Elena Gilbert. What happens when his older brother, Damon, turns up and disrupts the fragile happiness Stefan has allowed himself to feel? Secrets are revealed and hearts are broken. AU All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Stefan**

"Could I get the blueberry pancakes please, _Elena_ ," said Stefan as he squinted at her name badge.

"Anything to drink?" she said tapping her pen against her notepad.

"An orange juice please."

"I'll be right back with that." She smiled at him before turning on her heel and walking towards the counter.

Stefan reclined back into his seat and tapped his slender fingers against his jean clad thigh. His pocket vibrated. "Damon," he said pressing the phone to his ear.

"Where are you brother?" he replied.

"I left."

"I can see that. Where have you gone?"

"Somewhere you wouldn't think to look," replied Stefan. A steaming plate of pancakes was placed in front of him along with a cold glass of orange juice. "Thank you," he said to Elena. She nodded at him before she turned on her heel and walked towards a couple who were entering the café.

"Where are you brother?" repeated Damon.

"I thought you'd be happy I left."

"Let's get one thing clear. I'll never be happy, you've ensured that. What made the pain easier to live with was watching you serve your punishment. You can't do that if you're not here. So tell me, brother, where are you?" Damon's words came out more as a growl and were heavily laced with malice.

"What we're doing, it's not healthy."

"It might not be, but it's making me feel a whole of a lot better," said Damon.

"Use my absence as a chance to move on. I won't come back, I won't contact you for anything. I'm giving you a chance at the life you were supposed to live."

"You robbed me of the life I was supposed to live!"

"I cannot spend my whole life atoning for that," said Stefan a little louder than he meant. The family of four on the table beside his stared at him wide eyed. He shot them an apologetic look before covering his mouth with his hand. "Goodbye brother."

"For now," said Damon. "Because I will find you."

Stefan placed the phone on the table and removed the back. He slipped out the sim card before snapping it in half and replacing it with a new one. He slipped the phone back into his pocket before taking a fork to his pancakes.

He managed two bites before his stomach refused to let him consume anymore. He picked up the glass of orange and tipped half down his throat before he set it down. A low rumbling sound caught his attention. He looked out the window to see a boy, who couldn't have been much older than him, parking a blue motorbike into available space beside Stefan's black truck. The boy pulled off a black helmet revealing a bed of unruly brown curls. He swung his legs off the bike, tucked the helmet beneath his armpit and strode into the café.

His eyes scanned the room before he settled on Elena leaning against the counter. "Hey," he said stooping to envelope her in a hug.

"Matt," she said with a grin. She punched his shoulder playfully when he toyed with her brunette locks. "I thought you weren't due back in town until Saturday."

"Plans change," he said with a tense smile. "Have you seen Jeremy?"

"He went down to the station, he said Alaric needed his help on some case," said Elena. "Are you hungry did you want me to get you something?" she jerked her thumb towards the kitchen.

"No I was just passing through; I'll see you later alright?" he tapped his hand against her shoulder before he left the way he came.

Elena raised her eyebrows before, slowly, as if she could feel Stefan's eyes on her, she turned to face him. "You don't like the pancakes?" she said her eyes drifting towards his plate.

"I'm not very hungry."

"You looked it when you came in," she said sliding into the seat across from him. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," said Stefan.

"You're new to town aren't you? I haven't seen you around before."

"I lived here when I was younger. My mother moved me and my brother away when my father died."

"I'm sorry," said Elena.

"Don't be," said Stefan. He titled the remainder of his orange juice down his throat. "Have you lived here all your life?"

"God no," she said. "I don't know how I would have survived if I did. Lumberton isn't exactly an evolved town. I moved down here after my aunt's husband died and she needed the help."

"Your parents didn't mind?"

"They've been dead for years," said Elena. "My brother Jeremy raised me the minute he turned eighteen. He moved down here too."

"I'm sorry," said Stefan.

"Don't be." The corners of her lips turned upwards in a small smile. "So, you here for a visit or back for good?" she peered over her shoulder when she heard the bell over the door ring, but turned her attention back to Stefan once she saw another waitress rush towards the two teen girls entering.

"Time will tell," replied Stefan. He glanced at his wrist. "Speaking of time, it was lovely to meet you but I have somewhere to be."

"Elena," she said sticking her hand out as he rose. "But you already knew that."

"Stefan," he replied taking her hand. It was smooth and warm. "You didn't know that."

"You're back Mr Salvatore," said Anna. She was curled up on a red sofa in the front room, holding a steaming cup of tea. "I didn't think you would make it home tonight."

"Home?" said Stefan.

"This could be your home if you wanted it to be," said Anna. She picked up the remote off the black table beside her and muted the TV. "I haven't forgotten all you have done for me this past year. Besides, I get lonely in this big house."

"Don't you have better company to keep than me?" said Stefan.

"If I find some, I'll let you know," she teased. Her smile dropped from her lips when she saw him grimace. "Come here," she said patting the empty space next to her. "Quickly, we haven't got all night."

"Sorry," said Stefan.

"Promise me something," said Anna. "Promise me, you'll let the past be the past."

"That's easier said than done."

"No, it's not. You just have to stop wallowing in self-pity. You screwed up. You know that, I know that, hell the whole of Westwood knows that. But it's been three years it's time to move on. Even if others can't. Besides, it's not as if anyone is going to find you here," said Anna.

"Damon said he's not going to stop until he finds me."

"Damon needs a hobby," said Anna. "Besides torturing you." The corners of her eyes crinkled as her mouth widened and she let out a small yawn.

"I'm keeping you up."

"I'm keeping myself up," said Anna. She glanced at the clock that hung over the brick fireplace. "I meant what I said about you making this your home. Although if you do decide you want this to be your home, I have some rules number one being no muddy shoes on my floors." She pointed at his feet. "The mop and bucket are under the stairs," she said as she gripped the sides of the chairs to hoist herself up. She gripped her brown walking stick before she limped towards the door. "Stefan?" she called. "You've paid the price for your crime, don't subject yourself to any more punishment. This is your chance to begin something new."

Stefan said nothing and instead gave Anna a tight nod. Once he heard the soft click of her bedroom door, he rose to his feet and approached the fireplace. Sitting in the centre, in a silver frame, was a picture of him, Damon, and Anna's son Tyler. It had been taken about four years ago on a trip to Lake Destra. It was the last photo they'd taken together as Tyler died a few weeks later. But Stefan couldn't feel guilty about that, it wasn't his fault Tyler died and for that he was thankful. Being the cause one person's death was hard enough to deal with, he doubted he would have been able to cope if he was to blame for another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Stefan**

"Any special plans for today?" said Anna. She settled into the wooden seat at the head of the table and cupped her hands around a steaming cup of tea. "Planning on going back to Lafayette?" She raised the cup to her lips, sipped at it, before dropping a sugar cube into it. She picked up a silver spoon which lay on her saucer before stirring the tea twice and setting the spoon down.

"How did you know I went there?" said Stefan as he brought his toast to his lips.

"I'm omniscient," said Anna widening her eyes. "And I know there's only one place that could leave your shoes in such a state."

"I didn't expect you to clean them."

"I know," said Anna shrugging to her shoulders. "I have to say I'm surprised you went back there. I thought you hated your father."

"I do, I _did_. But I've come to the conclusion no good comes from spending your life hating the dead," said Stefan. "I made my peace with my father yesterday."

"I've always wondered how to make peace with the dead." The corners of Anna's lips turned upwards into a small smile. "Any tips?"

"Be honest." Stefan shrugged his shoulders

"Being honest never got me anywhere." She dropped another sugar cube into her tea.

"I'm not going back to see him. There are other people buried there."

"No one worth visiting." Anna sunk into her chair, closed her eyes, and released a heavy breath.

"You don't visit Tyler?"

"Tyler left this earth long ago. I don't see the point of worshipping a rotting box of bones and a crumbling headstone. It brings me no comfort. Did talking to your father give you comfort?"

"No, because it wasn't comfort that I was seeking," said Stefan. He glanced at his wrist before taking a napkin from the centre of the table and wiped his hands.

"What is it you seek today?" said Anna raising her eyebrow.

"Forgiveness."

"From whom?" her words were laced with intrigue.

"Katherine Pierce."

The black wrought iron gates to Layfette cemetery creaked as Stefan pushed them apart. Gravel crunched beneath his feet as he ventured up the winding path, past the crumbling white chapel, past a white mausoleum tainted with streaks of orange, and past an overgrown oak tree with sprouting roots. He paused by it, tracing the crude carvings of two names etched into the bark with the tips of his fingers; memories of when he and Damon spent their summers climbing flash through his mind.

Stefan sighed heavily and before he dropped his hand and continued up the path for a few feet before he made sharp left and wove his way through a series of white headstones. He stopped when he came upon an arched tombstone which read:

Here rests

Katherine Pierce

Beloved wife, daughter & sister

June 5th 1993 – June 4th 2013

He reached into the pocket of his grey trench coat and pulled out a packet of Marlboro and a sliver lighter. He slipped the cigarette between his lips before cupping the end with his hands and lighting it. He inhaled deeply before pushing a stream of white smoke through his lips.

"Filthy habit," said a voice.

Stefan turned to see Elena standing a few feet behind him.

"You better be careful you might end up like them," said Elena. She was wrapped up in and a navy puffer jacket, a red scarf, and a navy beanie. She had a brown bag slung over her shoulder and a grey notebook in her hands.

"You want one?" Stefan held out the slightly crumpled packet of cigarettes towards her.

"Please," she said hurrying towards him with her hand outstretched. "Better to die with someone then alone right?" she slipped a cigarette between her lips and muttered a thank you as Stefan cupped his hands around it and lit it.

"You here for someone or is walking around cemeteries with a notebook your thing?"

"My parents." Elena gripped the cigarette between two fingers and blew out a puff of smoke. "You here for your father?"

"I made my peace with him yesterday. I'm here for someone else today."

"Who? Her?" Elena gestured towards Katherine's headstone. "Who was she?"

"Just somebody I used to know," said Stefan. He dropped his almost finished cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out.

"I see," said Elena.

"You loved her?"

"It was complicated."

"Why?"

"Because she wasn't mine to love." Stefan's shoulder dropped and he bowed my head. "I crossed a line I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" Her tone was soft as she stepped closer to him and joined him at Katherine's headstone. She held her hand out towards him before deciding against it and dropping it to her side.

"Full of questions aren't you?" Stefan smiled lightly but it came off his lips just as quickly as it appeared.

"You're full of ominous answers, a girl can't help but be intrigued," said Elena.

"I think it's my turn to ask a few questions," said Stefan.

"Ask away."

"Firstly," said Stefan as he pointed to Elena's notebook. "What goes in there?"

"My thoughts."

"On what?"

"That would be telling," said Elena. She gripped the book tighter in her hands before deciding to slip it into her bag.

"Who's giving out ominous answers now," teased Stefan. The corners of his lips twitched until they curled upwards forming a smile.

"Elena," said a voice. It came from a man who looked to be in about his early twenties. He had chestnut hair which he swept to the side and a devilish smirk hanging off his lips. He was wearing a crisp white shirt and a worn black leather jacket.

Elena's body went rigid and her eyes widened. She released a shaky breath before she turned around. "Did you follow me here Kai?" she said. It was hard to miss the anger laced in her accusation.

"I have better things to do with my time then spend it tracking your movements," said Kai. "No, I didn't follow you here. I just know your routine. Visit your parents, enter your thoughts into your diary just there, go to school, go to work at The Grill, have Jeremy pick you up, and then you go home."

"You were supposed to leave town last week."

"And I did," said Kai. "I decided to come back though, I miss the place too much. Can't for the life of me think how I could leave it. I'm talking about the town, not the cemetery of course that would just be creepy." He tapped his finger against his chin and grinned.

"I can't do this now," said Elena.

"Why not? You're not busy are you?"

"Yes I am, very busy. Could you take me home please Stefan?" said Elena.

Kai turned his head and stared at Stefan as if he'd just noticed his presence. "Malachai Parker," he said extending his hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr…"

"Salvatore," said Stefan ignoring his hand.

"I see the feeling isn't mutual."

"Are you ready to go Elena?" asked Stefan.

"She isn't, we're still having a conversation," said Kai.

"Not anymore. Let's go." Stefan motioned for Elena to follow him as began walk away.

Elena moved to follow Stefan as he walked passed Kai, but was stopped when Kai gripped her wrist. "I said we're having a conversation."

Stefan hurried towards Kai and wrapped his hand around Kai's wrist. "And I said not anymore." Stefan gritted his teeth together and squeezed Kai's wrist until Kai's grip on Elena's wrist faltered.

Kai tiled his head and smiled darkly. "My father told me it's never wise to make an enemy out of man you barely know."

"I suggest you heed his advice," said Stefan.

"Likewise," said Kai he took a step backwards. "I'll be seeing you around Mr Salvatore."

"I'm quaking in my boots," said Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it's late, please forgive me! Here is chapter 3!**

 **Stefan**

"You not tired of blueberry pancakes yet?" said Caroline. She was a five- foot six-inch blonde with pretty blue eyes and a broad smile.

"Not yet," said Stefan. "Although I think I'll swap out the orange juice for apple."

"Feeling adventurous are we Mr Salvatore?"

"Mr Salvatore makes me sound old, you could just call me Stefan."

"You got something against old people." Caroline raised her eyebrows in mock horror. "How old are you anyway?"

"How old do you think I am?"

Caroline tapped her pen against her chin. "At least forty… if I'm being kind." She grinned and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Elena shouting her name.

"Your mums on the line," said Elena. Her eyes hesitated on Stefan before she focused them on Caroline.

"What's she done now," Caroline muttered. "Elena can you." Caroline waved the notebook in the air and gestured to Stefan.

Elena glanced around The Diner but once she saw there was no other free waitress she reluctantly nodded and took the notepad from Caroline.

"I'm sorry about this," said Caroline. She gave Stefan an apologetic smile before she weaved her way through the tables and hurried to the phone behind the counter.

"Either you really like blueberry pancakes or your hounding me," said Elena as she ran her eyes over the order. They were red and weighed down with bags. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"For me to be hounding you I would have to be having some kind of contact with you," said Stefan.

"Your presence is contact enough," said Elena. "I thought I made it clear there was nothing to talk about." She glanced around checking no one was in earshot before she bent low towards Stefan. "I don't want to talk about Kai."

"Does your brother know about him?" said Stefan leaning forward, shortening the distance between them.

"If my brother knew about him, do you think we'd be having this conversation," said Elena sharply. "I'm sorry for getting you involved but just drop it ok."

"Talk to me about what happened properly and I will."

"Caroline will be back with your juice." Elena pushed herself off the table, made her way to the till where she inputted the order, before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Not too long after he Elena left, Caroline appeared wearing her signature smile and holding a cool glass of apple juice. "There you go." She placed it on the worn coaster to the left of Stefan.

"You and Elena are friends, right?" said Stefan. "I just see the way you guys are together I assumed..."

"You assumed correctly. We've been friends since childhood. The three musketeers we call ourselves."

"Three?" said Stefan raising an eyebrow.

"We have another friend, Bonnie Bennett. She's been away for a couple of weeks." A troubled expression appeared on Caroline's face. "I'm kinda hoping that's why Elena's in this funky mood. We've never been apart this long."

"It could be that." Stefan brought his cup to his lips. "Or it could be down to a man called Kai Parker."

Caroline's face paled and she grabbed the table for support before she slipped into the seat opposite Stefan. She reached the pitcher of water on the table, filled the empty glass beside it halfway, and took a healthy sip. "What do you know about him?" she said after she had managed to somewhat compose herself.

"Nothing except that Elena fears him."

"You've seen him with her?" said Caroline.

"Who is he to her?"

"Somebody she knew better than to get herself involved with. I'm sorry, I-I really shouldn't be talking about this with you." She placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up. "Thank you for telling me. I know where her head is at now."

"He a bad ex?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?"

"He's the guy everyone believed kill her parents," said Caroline. "I'm sorry it's a long story and I should be helping." She gestured to the long queue of people by the till.

"Caroline." Stefan caught her hand as she turned. "I don't want her to think I'm interfering, would you mind being-"

"Discreet." She smiled softly. "That's my middle name. Well actually it's Elizabeth after my mother, not that you needed to know that."

"But now I do."

"I think it's only fair you tell me yours."

"Guiseppe," said Stefan. "After my father."

Stefan put the key in the ignition of his truck before he patted his pockets frantically. A light tapping on his windows caught his attention.

"Caroline," he said winding down the window.

"Looking for this," she grinned. She waved his phone in the air as if it was a white flag, before placing it in his waiting palm.

"Thank you," said Stefan.

"You're welcome. My kindness doesn't come without a price."

"What payment would look like?"

"You never told me how old you were," said Caroline.

"I bet I'm a couple years older than you."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Forty?" teased Stefan.

"Do you want to go for a drink, at The Grill, with me?" said Caroline. She smiled nervously and wrung her hands together.

Stefan was about to reply when suddenly his phone began to ring in his hand.

"Popular guy," said Caroline. "You got someone special back home?"

"This is my home; well it was before I left."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because there was no one special to keep me there."

"Good," said Caroline smiling.

The phone lit up and the same number flashed on the screen.

"Who is it?" said Caroline.

"I don't know."

"Answer and find out." Caroline winked before she turned on her heel and headed towards The Diner.

"Hello," said Stefan pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello brother, miss me?" said Damon.

Stefan ended the call before throwing his phone against the dashboard. He turned the key in the ignition before he peeled out of the lot. It wasn't long before he found himself parked outside Anna's house. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel and howled.

"Dammit." Stefan reached across the seat for his now cracked phone. He scrolled through his contacts and hovered over the name Lexi Branson before he tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

"You looked stressed, bad day Salvatore?"

Stefan snapped his head around to see Kai standing by his window. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend. Bye Anna." Kai waved to a beaming Anna who stood at the front door of her house.

"How do you know her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Kai. "Have a good day won't you."

Stefan stepped out the car and hurried up the steps towards Anna. "Who was that?"

"Family," said Anna. Stefan couldn't ignore the warning in her words. "He told me he ran into you and Elena last week."

"Yes."

"I've bet you've heard all the rumours about him."

"No one's told me anything. I just reacted to what I saw."

"He's innocent," said Anna firmly. She narrowed her eyes at Stefan. "I don't care about what anyone says. He didn't kill them."

"If the police say he's innocent then he is."

"Tell that to everyone else round here. Tell that to the Gilberts. It was disgusting what Elena did to him. But nobody will ever know about that will they?"

"What did she do?" Stefan stepped closer to Anna.

"Nothing," said Anna. She shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

"Tell me."

"What good will it do? Don't worry," said Anna as she patted Stefan on his cheek. "Kai's sworn me to secrecy so your friend's little secret is safe."

"She's not my friend."

"Maybe you should keep it that way. We don't want a conflict of interest now do we?"

"Why would there be a conflict of interest?"

"Because Kai might be ok with letting her getting away with what she did, but I'm not."

"You just said her secret was safe?" Stefan narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"People lie dear, get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I just wanted to clear something up! Stefan is around twenty-four and Caroline and Elena are about nineteen! Here is chapter 4 enjoy!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Stefan**

"How did he get my number?" said Stefan.

"I don't know," replied Lexi.

"It's your job to know these things." Stefan banged his fist against the table.

"Did you change the sim?"

"Is there a point if he can get the number?" He slunk into a chair by the window and peered through the wooden blinds. It was early, the sky was still dark, but morning was beginning to break. He picked up a glass of bourbon off the windowsill and gulped it down.

"No one is going to find us here." She covered Stefan's hand with hers. "Hey," said Lexi. She crouched down and placed her hands on Stefan's knees. "It's going to be ok, I'll figure something out."

"He must have known I came to you."

"He thinks I'm dead."

"No, we think he thinks you're dead," said Stefan. "It's not the same."

"I'll figure something out." She took a phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. "He won't locate this. I stole it before you ask."

"Great." Stefan pushed the phone into her chest. "When it gets reported stolen and traced here-"

"Off a dead man," said Lexi. "And no I didn't kill him. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're never in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"True." She glanced at her watch. "But I do have a problem with being in places on time. I have to go." She picked up her bag which she had discarded at the door and handed Stefan a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Where to go if he ever does find you." Lexi gripped Stefan's hand and turned his face towards her. "But he won't. I've got you covered. Stop worrying, enjoy all that Lumberton has to offer." She leaned forward to press her lips against Stefan's but he pushed her away.

"I told you we're not going back there."

"Spoil sport," said Lexi as she shifted her bag onto her shoulder.

"You left early this morning," said Anna when Stefan returned home.

He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door before tossing his keys onto the cabinet beside it. He walked into the sitting room to find Anna sitting on her usual chair beside the fireplace with her fingers wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. Stefan's eyes drifted towards the table beside Anna where there was tea pot, a waiting cup and saucer, and a bowl of sugar cubes.

"You have company or have you pre-empted my arrival?" he said.

"Where were you?" said Anna. She placed her cup on the table and turned to face Stefan. Her eyes were hard and her lips were set in a thin line.

"With a friend."

"What friend?"

"Nobody you'd know."

"Try me."

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"God I hope so," said Kai. Stefan turned to see Kai leaning against the door frame, arms folded across his chest and a devilish smirk resting on his lips. "That would be such fun." He pushed himself off the door frame and walked to the chair opposite Anna. He picked up the teapot and poured the steaming liquid into the spare cup. "You didn't want any did you?" Kai dropped two sugar cubes into the cup. "You know what would be perfect with this, some scones. You have some don't you Anna?"

"In the kitchen." Anna looked pointedly at Stefan.

"I'm sure you both know where that is," said Stefan. "While you both make your way there why don't you have a think about whose house you're currently residing in and why you can reside here."

"Was that a threat Salvatore?" said Kai.

"If it was a threat you wouldn't to ask, would you?"

"If it was a good threat I wouldn't have to ask." Kai studied Stefan for a moment before he crossed his legs and reclined back into the chair. "I like you Salvatore, you've got spunk. More importantly, Anna likes you, so how about we ignore our last meeting and start again. I forgive you for letting your opinion of me being tainted by Elena's behaviour." His lips twitched as he said her name and his grip tightened on his cup. "What do you say Salvatore?"

 **Elena**

"So," said Caroline as she dug her spoon into her sundae. "You like Stefan?"

"You like Stefan," said Elena.

"You deflected, I don't like it when you deflect. When you deflect, it means you're hiding something which means you do like him, God." Caroline dropped her spoon into her sundae before laying her head onto her hands.

"Calm down. I don't know him to like him."

"You don't have to know somebody to like them. Do you think he likes me? I thought he liked me. I asked him out for a drink but he didn't answer."

"Did he ignore you or deflect?"

"Neither," said Caroline picking up her spoon and loading it with ice cream. "His phone rang."

"And?"

"He didn't look happy; I didn't want to pry."

"When he comes back to The Diner ask him again."

"I don't want to look desperate," said Caroline with wide eyes.

"I'll ask him or you."

"Speaking of asking people about things." Caroline dropped her spoon and took a sip of her water.

"You're finally getting to the point of why you brought me here." Elena leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over chest. "Go on what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me Kai's back? More importantly why didn't you tell me he came up to you? Don't give me that look, you should have come straight to me."

"What would you have done?"

"I would've called Klaus."

"And what would he have expected from you in return for his help?" said Elena. She scanned her eyes over the mildly packed room before leaning forward and whispering to Caroline. "You know better than anyone that his help doesn't come without a high price, a very high price."

"That is for me to worry about."

"Just like Kai is for me to worry about."

"You're not being fair."

"How did you find out Kai was back?"

"I swore complete anonymity to my source." Caroline squeezed her lips shut.

"Stefan told you. It seems you two have quite the conversations."

"You cannot let him know I told you. He was worried about you; it was quite sweet actually. Whatever he saw worried him, so we need to fix this."

"There is nothing to fix," said Elena. "Kai is gone."

"He's at the Salvatore boarding house with Anna," said Caroline. She leaned forward. "That's where Stefan's staying."

"That means nothing to me." Elena shrugged her shoulders and picked up her coke.

"Let me call Klaus."

"I said no."

"Then at least tell Jeremy."

"You know why I can't talk to Jeremy," said Elena in a voice much louder than expected. She glanced around once more before lowering her tone. "I can't let him risk everything for me and for nothing. Kai and I covered up what we did. And since it happened a year ago and the only other person who found out was you. I say our chances of keeping what happened under wraps are pretty good."

"He is your brother, tell him."

"How am I supposed to tell my brother I helped cover up a murder?" snapped Elena. "I can barely cope knowing what I did, I'm not going to put him through the same thing."

 **Stefan**

"Hi," said Stefan. He was in his bedroom with his phone pressed against his ear as he gazed out of the window. Kai was unloading bags from his car and bringing them into the house.

"Hi," said Caroline.

Stefan smiled at the joy in her voice. "I never answered your question."

"Which one?"

"The one about if I wanted to have a drink with you?"

"Do you?"

"Yes," said Stefan as he watched Kai unload the last bag from his boot. "Is tonight alright with you?"


End file.
